infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
She's Back
"She's Back" is a song by INFINITE. It is the third track in their first mini album, First Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= oh she’s back she’s back she’s back she’s back oh she’s back(she’s back) oh she’s back(she’s back) she’s back 오늘도 기다린다 그저 시간을 건너뛰어 너에게 부끄럽지않게 난 time will tell to my love 어디쯤에 있니 조금은 알듯해 조금씩 변해가 조금은 늦는 나라 그저 널 위해서 난 묵묵히 기다려 너에게 가기위해 언젠간 함께웃게 평생을 함께 Good Love 그녀가 내게 온다온다온다 환한 미소로 온다온다온다 영원히 내게 온다온다온다 don’t you know 니가 없이 난 버려진 주인없는 신발 너의 곁으로 뛰어 가지만 뒤돌면 늘 제자리만 지켜 너를 보낸 거리에 나를 떠나 버린 널위해 지금 이 밤조차도 세워 기다릴께 밝은 별이 돼 하루 또 돌아간다 그저 열심히 나는 산다 너에게 떳떳할 수 있게 난 time tell to my love 이제 웃어줄래 조금은 알듯해 조금씩 변해가 조금은 늦는 나라 그저 널 위해서 난 묵묵히 기다려 너에게 가기위해 언젠간 함께웃게 평생을 함께 good love 그녀가 내게 온다온다온다 시간을 넘어 온다온다온다 영원히 함께 한다한다한다 don’t you know back back come back to me come back to back back to me come back to back back to me come back back back to me she’s back oh she’s back(she’s back) oh she’s back(she’s back) she’s back 함께 good love 그녀가 온다온다온다 환한 미소로 온다온다온다 영원히 내게 온다온다온다 don’t you know 함께 good love 그녀가 내게 온다온다온다 시간을 넘어 온다온다온다 영원히 함께 한다한다한다 don’t you know |-|Romanization= oh she’s back she’s back she’s back she’s back oh she’s back (she’s back) oh she’s back (she’s back) she’s back oneuldo gidarinda geujeo siganeul geonneoddwieo neoege bukkeureobjianhge nan time will tell to my love eodijjeume itni jogeumeun aldeuthae jogeumssik byeonhaega jogeumeun neutneun nara geujeo neol wihaeseo nan mukmukhi gidaryeo neoege gagiwihae eonjengan hamkkeutge pyeongsaengeul hamkke good love geunyeoga naege ondaondaonda hwanhan misoro ondaondaonda yeongweonhi naege ondaondaonda Don’t you know niga eobsi nan beoryeojin juineobneun sinbal neoui gyeoteuro ddwieo gajiman dwidolmyeon neul jejariman jikkyeo neoreul bonaen georie nareul ddeona beorin neol wihae jigeum i bamjochado seweo gidarilkke balgeun byeori dwae haru ddo doraganda geujeo yeolsimhi naneun sanda neoege ddeotddeothal su itge nan time will tell to my love ije useojullae jogeumeun aldeuthae jogeumssik byeonhaega jogeumeun neutneun nara geujeo neol wihaeseo nan mukmukhi gidaryeo neoege gagiwihae eonjengan hamkke-utge pyeongsaengeul hamkke good love geunyeoga naege ondaondaonda siganeul neomeo ondaondaonda yeongweonhi hamkke handahandahanda don’t you know back back come back to me come back back back to me come back back back to me come back back back to me she’s back oh she’s back (she’s back) oh she’s back (she’s back) she’s back hamkke good love geunyeoga naege onda-onda-onda hwanhan misoro onda-onda-onda yeongweonhi naege onda-onda-onda don’t you know hamkke good love geunyeoga naege ondaondaonda siganeul neomeo ondaondaonda yeongweonhi hamkke handahandahanda don’t you know |-|English= oh she’s back she’s back she’s back she’s back oh she’s back (she’s back) oh she’s back (she’s back) she’s back I wait again today to jump over time for you without shame time will tell to my love where are you I just might know I’m changing a little I’m a bit late for you I will wait patiently so I can go to you so we can smile together forever together, Good Love she’s coming coming coming with a bright smile coming coming coming forever towards me coming coming coming don’t you know without you I’m a pair of shoes without owners I run to be beside you but when I turn I’m always at the same place I wait for you on the street I let you go for you, the one who left me you can stop this night right now I will wait for you as a star Another day passes but I live by working hard so that I can stand up to you confidently time tell to my love would you smile for me now I just might know I’m changing a little I’m a bit late for you I will wait patiently so I can go to you so we can smile together forever together, Good Love she’s coming coming coming through time she’s coming coming coming forever together we will we will we will don’t you know back back come back to me come back to back back to me come back to back back to me come back back back to me she’s back oh she’s back (she’s back) oh she’s back (she’s back) she’s back Together good love she’s coming coming coming with a bright smile coming coming coming forever towards me coming coming coming don’t you know Together good love she’s coming coming coming through time she’s coming coming coming forever together we will we will we will don’t you know Music Video Category:Songs